


Soaps and ropes

by vampyrjavel



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Soap, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyrjavel/pseuds/vampyrjavel
Summary: "Well my dear Shaw...aahn..I would say this happened because you caught me with my hand in the cookie jar"Shaw just gave a long sigh. "Not that. Why the rope?
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Kudos: 19





	Soaps and ropes

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this scene on repeat in my brain for this whole week. Decided to share it. Apologies for my crappy English.

Shaw was blessedly balls deep in one ex pirate with a mind that never seized to surprise him.  
Today he had walked into their bathroom finding Flynn in the process of putting pretty much everything in there on a rope.  
How that had lead up to this scene was beyond him. Things just tend to happen when around Flynn.  
It was like the ex pirate could extract his brain and just over hand toss it to the wind to never be seen again. Shaw had very mixed feelings about that.

Shaw gave a extra hard shove of his hips while also asking "Why did this happen Flynn?"  
Flynn just gave a breathy moan and tried to collect his thought.  
"Well my dear Shaw...aahn..I would say this happened because you caught me with my hand in the cookie jar"  
Shaw just gave a long sigh. "Not that. Why the rope?"  
"Oh that. Well someone told me about the ingenious thing called soap-on-a-rope."  
Shaw went completely still. He put a hand over his face. A hand that smelled very much of Flynn.  
"Flynn love. Did they also explain how it was a bar of soap? Not bottles like we own."  
The silence in the bathroom was the kind that crickets loved to break. This time Flynn broke it. "Well can we finish this up? We can remedy the rope situation after. I imagine we will have use of said soap when we are dooone..." Flynn got no reply. Just Shaws hips picking up a punishing pace.

It always amazed Flynn no matter what weird situation he had managed to create. They tended to end up like this. Not that he complained at all. No. Not at all.


End file.
